Being Back might have some Punishments
by JJmyst
Summary: Emily is back with the team. And Emily couldn't help but feel guilty about JJ. Emily feels like its all her fault for how Reid is treating JJ.


This is my first time writing a story on here so please bear with me! Okay so this starts at the end of season 7 "Proof" where JJ says "I'm sorry" to Reid after there fight. -

JJ stared at Reid as he was walking away. JJ knew what she had done was wrong. She couldn't tell him that Emily was alive and well but she couldn't bear to tell him without fearing it may get Emily in trouble. JJ had to keep it a secret or else Emily might have been in danger. The only people that knew about Emily were Hotch and JJ and JJ couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

JJ was standing still in the same place where Reid had stood moments ago and she stood there staring into space while tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to break down. She was working on a case, they couldn't see her break down.

"JJ...JJ, come on look at me"

Emily had walked over to JJ after seeing what happened with Reid. She noticed that JJ wanted to break down and cry but she also knew that she wouldn't because she is so damn stubborn that she would hold all those emotions inside and act as if she was fine. Emily couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. She caused this and know JJ was getting some of the affect on her about Emily being back.

"I blew it..." JJ responded looking at Emily

"No you didn't. You couldn't tell him and you couldn't help it."

"Yeah, but you don't understand. He came to my house so many times crying over you and saying how much he missed you and at that moment I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. I'm so selfish. I should have told him..."

Emily was upset. She hated how she told JJ to keep it a secret. She couldn't help it. Emily didn't want anyone knowing where she was and now she felt like it was a huge mistake. Emily pulled JJ into a hug, seeing how much JJ was upset. She only hoped that Reid would soon come around.

It was getting late so Hotch sent everyone to there hotel. They had to have fresh eyes and being tired wasn't helping. JJ was walking to her hotel room which she was sharing with Emily. Everyone always had to share there room with someone and JJ was always with Emily. JJ looked to the next to her, knowing that Reid was probably already inside. She wanted to just knock on the door and explain everything right then and there but she knew he wouldn't even open the door so JJ just opened her hotel room door and walked inside.

She noticed Emily wasn't there yet which was a good thing because that mean't she had a few minutes alone. She liked sharing with someone but sometimes she wanted to be alone. At that moment she dropped everything by her bed and headed for the shower.

"Maybe a nice, hot shower will change how I feel" JJ said aloud to no one in particular.

Just as she was about to turn on the shower she heard the door open and then close. She stood there for a few minutes and waited knowing Emily would come in. JJ decided she would just head back in the room so Emily didn't have to wait. JJ was right, as soon as she walked out of the bathroom she saw Emily sitting on the front of her bed looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, JJ" Emily told JJ and then looked down at her knees.

"What is there to be sorry for? Em this isn't your fault. Reid just has to get used to things and as of right now he isn't used to you being here. He thought you were dead Emily and right now he is upset with me for not telling him you were alive."

"I know, I know it's just I feel like I have caused all of this, I didn't think Reid would be like this."

After hearing Emily say that JJ walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. JJ put one arm over Emily's shoulder and pulled her onto her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault. Give Reid some time and he will come around. You know he loves having you back and wouldn't trade it for the world. Emily, I am happy your back. I missed having my partner. I missed seeing you everyday and having a fun time teasing Morgan about women. Now that your back we can still do everything. Reid will come around and you know it."

Emily knew JJ was right. He would come around and eventually not be upset with JJ nor herself. She missed seeing JJ and having her around to comfort her. Emily knew at that moment she was happy to be back with her family.


End file.
